Direct access storage devices (DASD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating data and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechanical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has undergone many changes.
The amount of data that can be stored on a disk is governed by many well known physical principles. There exists a direct relationship between the distance that a magnetic transducer is spaced from the recording media and the amount of data that can be stored on the disk. This distance is typically known as “fly height.” This relationship is expressed by the Wallace equation, which is well understood in the art of magnetic recording. The Wallace equation demonstrates that as fly height increases, the amount of data that can be stored on the media decreases. Conversely, as fly height decreases, the amount of data that can be stored on the media increases. The Wallace equation expresses the importance of controlling fly height so that data density can be controlled.
Historically, fly height of a magnetic transducer has been controlled through the design of the slider, upon which the magnetic transducer is coupled. The slider comprises a surface known as an ABS (air bearing surface) which in operation faces the media of a magnetic recording disk. The ABS is patterned and configured such that as the disk spins adjacent to the ABS, a film of air is created which provides spacing and support for the magnetic transducer away from the spinning disk media. The ABS is designed using well understood principles of aerodynamics and fluid flow.
The ever increasing demand for data density has made the small variations in fly height, which are inherently caused by manufacturing tolerances and the operating environment of the HDD, unacceptable. The ABS by itself can no longer keep pace with demands for increased data density. The Wallace equation implies that increased data density requires decreased fly height. Decreased fly height creates challenges for reliability and increases the risk of a head crash and lost data.